


Xaniste: A Special Delivery

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work, Xaniste
Genre: Braindrain, M/M, Slutification, Sluts, Twinks, bulging, cute delivery boys, hyper cum, idol, idol transformation, muscle growth (light), popstar, popstar transformation, rich boy transformation, sexual capitalism, twink transformation, twinkification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Ever wanted a new look? Ever wanted it to be super duper expensive, too? With Xaniste, we’ll bring sexy status straight to your door! Well, straight’s a funny word, isn’t it? Just put on some of our merchandise–you’ll think it’s funny pretty quickly!





	Xaniste: A Special Delivery

Jason sighed happily as he looped a piece of tape onto itself. He stuck it gently but firmly on the back of a poster, and smoothed the poster onto the wall above his bed. It covered a little bit of the other posters, but Corey Windy was worth it. He was a superstar–the blonde boy that outshone everyone on stage. With his tanned skin and his lithe figure, his wildly spiked blonde hair and overjoyed expression made him look like the kind of guy you’d love to be around. Maybe even date. But that was silly, Jason thought. After all, there’s no way that Corey would ever be into a guy like himself. He was plain, unremarkable, and overall a bit boring. Short brown hair, solid color t-shirts and sneakers every day, and his face was pretty average.

That didn’t stop him from imagining everything, however. The sweet lights of the stage, pouring pink cotton candy light onto him and Corey. In his mind, he always looked terribly out of place–but that’s not what fantasies were for. They were for imagining that he could finally have a boyfriend that amazing, that he’d be able to leave this small town he was stationed in and move onto bigger and better things.

“Man, if I could have half his looks… half his anything, I could probably make a start on my dreams,” Jason whispered to himself. He looked up at the foxy twink on his wall, and spotted a pair of white rectangular sunglasses sitting amongst the incredibly wild hair of his superstar crush. “Well, if I could just get that…” Jason mumbled, turning around and sliding into his computer chair. He pulled up the website for the brand, which he knew by heart. After all, most of Corey’s stuff came from the same high-end custom fashion line: Xaniste.

The website came up in a blindingly bright white. The models on the front page were amazing. Men with no shirts and enormous amounts of muscle, twinks robed in the sheerest of lace veneers, and no less than five pictures of people from both categories posing as boyfriends with each other. Jason took a deep breath, shifting in his seat. It wasn’t the time to jack off. He had a mission!

He opened the ‘Wearers’ tab on the website, selecting ‘Corey Windy’ off the list. Immediately, the page flooded with his specifically created merchandise. His sneakers were were three grand, and his jacket another ten. Every stitch of his pants cost more than Jason made in a month. The glasses were up there, too–a thousand dollars for a piece of plastic and some slightly darker plastic. Jason looked behind him, biting his lip as he hesitantly added the item to his cart. He went straight to checkout, and pulled out his debit card.

Every click-clack of the keys as he put in his information made his heart pound. It wasn’t until he hit ‘submit’ that the order went through his rational mind. He was spending a thousand dollars on sunglasses! An expensive purchase, and for what? So when he jacked off, he’d feel a little more like his favorite person in the world? He’d been saving that money for something like a new graphics card, or just a nice cushion for his monthly game subscription. He agonized over it, tossing and turning in his sleep. He got up and went to the computer no less than four times, hovering his mouse over ‘cancel order’. As soon as he mustered the resolve to cancel it, he refreshed the page–and saw in no unclear words: “order shipped”.

The next morning, Jason was called to his door by a repetitive and rhythmic knocking. When he opened the door, dressed in only his pajamas and with unkempt tufts of hair on his still not-entirely-awake head, he saw something beautiful.

The delivery boy standing before him was a sight to behold. His wispy blonde hair, his black cap and his entirely black-and-gold uniform drew attention to his figure. His ass tugged at his work pants, and his rather twinky body was nearly visible through the sheerish fabric. His face was the cutest, freckled face Jason had laid eyes on in this town, and his blue eyes were blinking expectantly.

“I got a package for Jason?” the blonde beauty asked casually.

“Oh, oh, yeah, uh, of course! I ordered something.” Jason immediately took the digital tablet from the delivery boy and signed off his name.

“Huh, really? In this little place.” The delivery boy looked around, lowering his eyelids and clicking his tongue a bit. He slipped a hand into his pocket casually, then cocked his head at Jason. “Dude, you don’t belong here.”

“W-Wait, what?” Jason laughed out of shock, handing back the tablet.

“Well, you just got Xaniste merch, dude. People with that kinda commitment to style… they don’t belong here. This place is so small. You gotta move up out to the big city.”

“Well, I’ve been trying, but I’m just a… I just work part-time at a skating rink. I don’t get that much money.”

“Well, if you’re ever looking for more work,” the delivery boy said, pulling a card out of his pocket and handing it over to him, “Xaniste is looking for more… fashion-minded people.”

“Oh, that’s… thanks.” Jason felt a warm red spread over his cheeks, sticking to them like it was strawberry jam. Lance. That was his name.

“Yeah, no problem.” Lance handed the box over, smiling and tipping his cap. “And here, one more incentive.” Lance grabbed Jason around the waist suddenly, pulling him in and a little up–kissing him gently. His tongue slid into Jason’s mouth, making his entire body shake. The strawberry fields expanded from Jason’s cheeks down to the rest of his body. He shuddered and shook and nearly went limp in Lance’s arms. In a few seconds, he was backed up against the wall, the door shut behind the both of them. Lance’s hands skirted up his shirt, and Jason didn’t stop him. His mind was racing, thinking about how this was like the intro to every shitty porn he’d ever watched. Someone orders a pizza with extra sausage, and the cutest delivery boy arrives–and that’s exactly what Lance was doing right now.

“I knew it. Told you ya didn’t belong here.” Lance pulled back from the kiss, thrusting his hips forwards and grinding against Jason, causing him to let out a soft and wavering moan. “You need attention from the big boys where I live. Boys like me.” He ground deep against Jason, panting a little bit himself. Jason could feel his cock rubbing against Lance’s–but he couldn’t find where it ended. No matter how deep or far Lance moved his hips, all Jason felt was shaft.

With a sudden movement and a grunt, Jason found himself flung over Lance’s shoulder before being tossed onto his couch.

“You want it all, don’t you?” Lance smirked, grabbing a hold of his own package and shaking it teasingly. Jason was too shocked to even speak. He took in air, and slowly let it out, face still a mess of strawberries and sugar–and that feeling had spread all the way down to his throbbing, hard cock. “Well first… if I’m gonna do this, you gotta look presentable.” Lance reached over to the discarded Xaniste box, sliding it open–and slowly set the sunglasses on top of Jason’s head. “Yeah, there we go. Now you’ve got it.” Lance slowly unzipped his pants, and through the huge hole slipped out an equally enormous cock. It slammed onto Jason’s chest, the head bigger than one of his fists, and spurted pre-cum all over his oversized t-shirt.

The entire cock was tanned, like the rest of Lance’s body. The balls sat like two enormous globes full of warm milk, and the cock throbbed on his chest so hard it was pushing some breath of out his lungs.

“It’s… it’s huge.” Jason finally said something since Lance had taken to giving him an extra-special discount on delivery.

“Yeah it is. Two feet long. Balls are six inches across. Xaniste wouldn’t have any less.”

“You… do this for everyone?”

“Nah. Only cute guys who look like they need a stomach full of Lance.” Lance leaned over, grinding his enormous cock against Jason’s body, kissing him again. “You, Corey Windy, a few guys at the company…”

“Corey…? You’ve fucked him before?”

“Oh, hell yes. He wants it more than anyone. Why do you think he owns so much of our stuff? And he requests me personally.”

“Put it in me. All the way.” Jason spat the words out. He couldn’t believe it. Lance had sex with his idol. He needed that cock in him–he wanted to be every bit like Corey, and if that cock had even touched him, he wanted it inside of him.

“Woah, alright. You fuckin’ asked for it.” Lance winked and stuck out his tongue, pulling Jason’s pants down and letting his cock loose. It was much smaller–a hearty five inches, but nowhere near Lance’s size. Lance grabbed his shaft, pumping it hard and fast. An enormous drop of precum, bigger than Jason’s cock, splashed onto his crotch. It trailed down, coating his asshole and cock, making it slick and slippery. Jason’s eyes must have rolled up, because Lance snickered and kept going. Splash after splash, until Jason’s entire cock and hole were incredibly warm and dripping wet. Lance pressed his cockhead against Jason’s tight hole, and thrust inwards, making him take the entire head in one thrust.

“O-Oh, f-fuck!” Jason gasped, putting a hand over his mouth as his eyes crossed–and his cock throbbed wildly, spewing cum all over the both of them. “Fuck, fuck, that’s s-so gooood!” He panted, unable to focus his vision as his cock spurted out the last of his cum.

“Wow, already? You’re more sensitive than Corey is. He’d love to see you get fucked… he’s really big on cum, too.” Lance snickered, rattling off dark and juicy secrets and fetishes like it was nothing. “Well, I’m not done.”

Lance thrust even deeper in, going all the way to the base. Jason felt the warm, sticky pre-cum leaking out of him as Lance only got more and more turned on. His stomach bulged with his throbbing cock, and his eyes were moving in circles as he tried to keep focused. He came again. And again. And again. His own balls felt like they were swollen by the third time, and his cum never seemed to stop flying out of him.

Lance, on the other hand, was a monster. He thrust in and out, two feet at a time, going from tip to base like it was nothing. He was panting, giving off the occasional moan, but it was nothing like Jason’s screams of pleasure.

“Aw, fuck, yeah… okay, here… we go!” Lance shoved deep into Jason, burying his cock into him before it began to throb and spray like a firehose. Jason’s belly started to bloat as he babbled incoherently about the cum inside of him.

“It’s… aheheh sticky sticky warm gooey~” Jason half-moaned. “Warm and big and stickyyy~” Lance grinned at his handiwork, pulling out of the boy and letting his cum lake gush out of Jason’s backside.

“Yeah, you like that, huh? I bet you want some up here, too.”

“Y-Yeah… gimme!” Jason reached out his hands, not unlike a spoiled brat. He was obviously on cloud nine.

“You asked for it.” Lance started jacking off, cock covered in cum, moaning louder and louder with each and every pump. His cock seemed to surge, splattering Jason’s face, hair–and his new sunglasses–with cum and precum in enormous bursts. “Ungh… here ya go!” He chuckled through his moans as his cock surged even larger, and blasted Jason’s face with hot, sticky cum. It kept going, unloading gallons and barrels of cum onto him, completely coating his head in white. He moved down as he pumped more and more cum from his cock, slowly drenching Jason from head-to-toe, his own uniform completely untouched by their juices.

“There we go. Are you satisfied with your purchase?” Lance snidely asked as he wiped his cock on the couch and zipped up his pants again.

“Y-Yuh-huh…” Jason mumbled, eyes closed as he was completely coated in cum.

“Good! Hope to see you again… Sooner than you’d think.” He leaned down, kissing Jason’s cum-stained lips, and walked out of the house. Exhausted and satisfied, Jason didn’t move–his cock still throbbing from how turned on he was. With one last involuntary and hands-free orgasm, spewing drops of cum all over his already drenched body, he passed out into a deep and pleasant slumber.

When he awoke, he was surprised to find himself in a bed instead of on a couch. His body happily awoke to shining sunlight coming in through a floor-to-ceiling window on his left. Sitting up, the entire room went dark as his sunglasses fell over his eyes. He shook himself out of the sheets, stumbling up to a mirror before getting a good look at himself.

Any markings from the day before were entirely gone. The enormous amounts of cum, his cum-stained pajamas, his gaping asshole from taking Lance’s enormous cock… all gone. He would believe it was a dream if he wasn’t looking at his hair.

Wild, spiky blonde hair. He raised his sunglasses, getting a better look at it before touching it. Soft as a feather, and definitely one hundred percent natural. He blinked his eyes at the mirror, and grabbed his phone off of the dresser. He didn’t even know where he’d plugged it in–much less where he actually was. What mattered was getting evidence, however. He opened the camera, took a shy, self-conscious shot, and posted it to instagram.

“Uh, my hair changed overnight?!” Jason captioned the picture and sent it. He went back to looking at his hair, noticing his blue eyes really popped with this hair. It was also a bit of a different style. Instead of laying straight, it swept out to the sides, like the sunglasses had been there a while and had curled it up at the edges. He looked like a surfer.

He had no more time to contemplate that however, since his phone started vibrating like crazy. Thinking it was someone calling him to finally ask where he was, he unlocked it–only to be greeted by thousands of notifications.

“What the fuck…” Jason scrolled through the endless amount of notifications, opening Instagram again–only to see ten thousand new followers and about thirty thousand comments. “What the fuck?!”

“Sooo cute, wish he would fuck me!” read one. “He’s got those DSL ;)” read another. Jason blinked, touching his lips. Did he really have those? Either way, this was insane! He was getting so much praise, he didn’t know what was happening or how it was happening–but it felt… nice, sort of. Might as well make the best of a situation. Maybe he went home with Lance.

He lowered his sunglasses, snapping another selfie.

“I have no idea where tf I am, lol” he wrote, and then sent the post. Again, a surge of vibrations. Looking at his phone, he actually felt like it wasn’t quite his own. It was very familiar–but wait, was it changing?! In seconds, it turned from a black android into a gold iPhone. He blinked, shaking his head. Before he could even think about it, however, the comments scrolled faster and faster.

“Ungh, those glasses are perfect!”

“I need him to find me and fuck me!”

As they went by, Jason felt his hand gravitate towards his crotch. God, people really loved him, didn’t they? He licked his lips as something cool and thin settled around his neck: a gold chain necklace. He pulled his cock through the front of his underwear–like Lance did–and started to pump and stroke himself. Fuck, they loved him… They loved every part of him.

He snapped a picture of his cock–which looked meatier than before. Maybe it was six inches since he was so weirdly turned on. He DMed it to the first person to comment how much they wanted to see it: a cyan-haired twink with a wonderfully combed quiff. In seconds, the twink sent back a video. He was cumming uncontrollably, cock swinging back and forth.

“Uhhhhn, Jasooon!” He moaned, cock thick and nearly a foot long as it spurt rope after rope of cum. Jason felt his skin tingle, and his cock surged with heat and lust. He kept stroking it, feeling a snapback settle onto his head, just under his sunglasses. It grew and tanned in his hands, thickening and surging forwards. He absentmindedly popped the head right into his mouth, sucking on it as he kept scrolling. Fuck, that tasted good. It tasted delicious… Pop-star quality precum. He should bottle it. When did his dick get so huge? Who the fuck cared.

He felt his skin tingle as the tan spread from his cock outwards, slowly up his abdomen and across his ass. His butt plumped up, his abs settled into smooth but recognizable muscles, and his pecs stuck out slightly. He was lithe, but fit. His body was a masterpiece, and he wanted everyone to know.

He posted picture after picture of him sucking on his own cock like a tropical drink. He loved watching himself blow up on screen. Thousands of hearts, millions of commenters screaming his name. Jason was the best. Jace was the ace. Yeah, there we go.

“Lemme hear say ‘Jace is the Ace’. Get a hashtag going, guys. Heheh.” He posted the video–the mention of ‘ace’ on his lips causing his tanned, enormous cock to throb and spew cum clean across the room. Immediately, thousands of messages flooded his inbox, each one screaming the phrase. Hundreds of imitators flooded his screen, with the same hashtag as before. Cosplayers, wannabes, everything… but none of them could compare.

His head slowly went hazy, the fame and love causing his cock to leak more and more cum. His balls hung to his knees, each as big as beach balls, both hanging through one leg of his boxer shorts. He could feel something slipping, something changing–something fading away.

“Naw, fuck that.” Jace laughed. “I’m a Xaniste boy. I ain’t goin’ back to fuckin’ smallfuck townsville.” He laughed even harder–a huge, idiotic, dumb-as-shit laugh as he felt his balls tense–and he sprayed the mirror until it was opaque white. Wiping off some with his hand, he raised his sunglasses into his wild hair, and winked. Not a second afterwards, he felt something enormous and two feet long slide right up into his ass, making him spray it again–and another similarly sized one as well!

“Hey, babe. Knew you’d come around to movin’ out.” Lance’s husky voice carried a smirk with it. Jace didn’t even need to look. “Got you a surprise, too.”

“Sup, sexy.” The unmistakable voice of Corey Windy floated through the air. Jason would’ve freaked out, creamed his pants, and then begged for him to fuck him. Jace suavely nodded and pushed back, his ass encompassing both of their cocks and squeezing on them.

“Sup.” Jace replied. “You ready for that show tonight, babe? Cause if you are… it’s time to make sure you ain’t.” He slammed his ass onto the ground, Corey and Lance cumming hard with Jace as they all experienced a huge blast of pleasure. Jace flipped off the camera, capturing every o-face in the bunch as he solidified his place in stardom. Jace the Ace would be on every slutty boy’s mind for years to come.

At Jason’s old address, a new boy was moving in. Suddenly abandoned for months, the house now belonged to a dark-green haired boy. It was a shock when he heard rhythmic, repetitive knocking. He had just moved in!

“Hey, is this Jason’s place?” A delivery boy clad in black and gold asked. “I got a double-order for those sunglasses from Xaniste. Guess you must really like ‘em.”

“Oh, no, this isn’t… ahaha, sorry, I’m Matt. I never ordered anything like that.”

“Well,” Lance grinned, stepping forward a bit. “They’re already paid for… try ‘em on.”

“…I… I guess…” Matt mumbled, and unwrapped the box, no idea what to expect. Lance, on the other hand, had every idea–and he was going to make it a reality.


End file.
